


The Presentation of the Capture of Hannibal Lecter

by Dach



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Beverly, Beverly didn't die, Beverly is taking shit from no one, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Jack is losing his job, Jack is surrounded by idiots, Will and his dog infatuation, and am in denial, because I have a weak heart, crackish, cute!will, isn't he, sassy!beverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: Jack, Will, and the rest of the FBI team responsible for Hannibal Lecter's capture, tell the story to their betters. It is going along quite well; the FBI leaders seem quite impressed, and every member of the team is in attendance. Except for Beverly. Who arrives about twenty minutes late with a stray puppy in her arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rene_Dullahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_Dullahan/gifts).



Will drummed his fingers nervously against the wood of the podium. Jack’s speech was winding down and the dark-haired man’s anxiety was ever-mounting.

“And now, I believe that Will Graham can explain the rest.” said Jack. Several people clapped politely but Will didn’t move a single muscle. A glare from Jack startled Will into speech.

“So… the Chesapeake Ripper. How I caught him. Well…” He closed his eyes briefly. The collective FBI leaned forward eagerly, as if Will Graham was about to divulge the secrets of the universe. The empath quickly slipped into “lecture mode” as he called it, and his pre-prepared words slipped easily out of his mouth. 

Will was halfway through the breakthrough of the sodium amatrol when Beverly burst into the room. The woman was panting wildly as she tried to contain a distinctly furry bundle in her arms. Will’s eyes flew to it as Jack cleared his throat awkwardly.

“This is Beverly Katz. She was kidnapped under the same conditions of Miriam Lass. Her death was faked.” The FBI murmured small greetings but Beverly ignored them.

“Thanks Jack. Its real nice for people to know the extent I helped.” snarked the struggling woman. Apparently, the black-haired woman had no sense of authority or importance, as she had just treated Jack the same as she would have any other day, despite the fact that the team in charge of Hannibal Lecter’s capture was currently presenting the story to their betters. Jack coughed nervously.

“Yes. Miss Katz also helped earlier in the ordeal, as she was the one to discover the evidence on several corpses which led to their killers’ eminent discovery. She would have been here earlier but for…” The dark-skinned man trailed off, shooting Beverly a questioning glance.

“I overslept.” The woman said with the same airy notes as last time. Several FBI members snorted in amusement. “I also found a stray dog that I thought that Willie here might like.”  
The confusion was obvious.  


“...Why would Will want a dog?” Jimmy Price finally asked in a bemused tone, voicing what was on everyone’s minds. Beverly didn’t answer, merely pulling back her jacket to reveal the puppy curled up against her.

The canine was a bit thin, but he retained the stockiness particular to puppies. His dark fur was puffed out endearingly and his tongue lolled out of his mouth happily. 

“But why-” Zeller hadn’t even finished his sentence when Will leapt down from the podium.

“Puppy!” He exclaimed, rushing towards a thoroughly amused Beverly to pluck the stray out of her arms. Will seemed for all the world like an excited child. Cuddling the puppy something fierce and muttering names under his breath, the empath resumed his position at the podium. He seemed something less serene and regal now. Beverly cocked an eyebrow at the Sassy Science Twins (Will and her had come up with the nickname several months previously) and leaned against her own podium. Her head was cocked towards a mortified Jack and she seemed entirely focused on what he would say next.

Finally when Will called to Beverly: “I’m going to name him Posco!” Jack’s head fell to the podium with a defeated thunk.  


“I’m going to lose my job, aren’t I.” It wasn't a question, rather a statement.  


Jack seemed to have forgotten that the microphone was switched on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: TADA! HAPPY GORE-DAY TO PAN, HAPPY GORE-DAY TO PAN, HAPPY GORE-DAY TO PAA-AANNNN, HAPPY GORE-DAY TO YOU! Okay, I think I’ve had too much caffeine.


End file.
